


The Hero Of Rhythm (indefinite hiatus. See end notes on chapter 7)

by Galactic_fire



Category: Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer featuring The Legend of Zelda (Video Game), Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: 10th hero, Adding tags as I go along bare with, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Cadence of Hyrule Link, Crying, Fishing, Fluff, Group Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Crying, Music, OC, Panic Attacks, Sign Language, This boy is shy, Time and Navi angst, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Wind and Rhythm bonding, anxious babey is anxious, cute moments, maybe occasional humor, momma Sky, nothing majorly graphic, selective mutism, well not really an OC but yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_fire/pseuds/Galactic_fire
Summary: The Links unexpectedly find themselves welcoming a tenth hero into their party.Though it seems that befriending this new hero may prove to be a challenge in of itself.A series of short fics involving the character Rhythm. Special thanks to my friends on the LU discord as always.
Relationships: Rhythm & Trill, Rhythm & Wind, Rhythm & everyone
Comments: 94
Kudos: 288





	1. A New Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from writing a sequel to The Roadtrip Fic (yes that’s happening btw) to introduce my new baby. 
> 
> The idea of adding CoH Link to the LU is definitely not original (as I found out) but I’m hoping his character is able to stand out. 
> 
> If you wanna learn more about Rhy I have a post on Tumblr about him along with his reference sheet. Links to that will be at the end. 
> 
> Enjoy folks!

The world was spinning, shifting and morphing before their very eyes. Colors danced and spiraled like water patterns on a lake. The open plains of Time’s Hyrule Field suddenly became some place entirely different within the space of just a minute or so. 

They were switching worlds. 

It was something that had happened to all of them on multiple occasions yet the feeling was always truly a surprise. 

Wild was the first one to pop into existence. Landing on the grass below him with an “unhh!” 

His head throbbed, there was a nauseous feeling in his stomach. Yes, they had switched worlds alright. 

Around him the other heroes landed, most face first into a mouthful of grass just like Wild. 

Four let out a pained groan and curled into a fetal position. 

“I hate world switches..” he grimaced, clutching his knees. 

“Me too” replied Hyrule, his voice muffled as he still lay face down in the dirt. 

Everybody lay groaning and aching for a moment until Time managed to shakily get to his feet. 

“Where are we?” He asked. 

“Legend, looks like your Hyrule I think.” said Sky, scanning the area. 

“I think you’re right.” Legend nodded, stumbling to his feet and taking a look around. 

“Although where, I don’t know..” he said, puzzled. 

“Well if it’s your Hyrule, lead the way Captain.” Said Warriors, temporarily relinquishing his leadership to the other hero. 

“Hmmmm.....ok, we’ll try south...”

Legend didn’t sound too confident and Legend not being confident was never a good thing. 

They all managed to get up and shake off the bruises and headaches left from switching and when they were ready, began to follow Legend. 

As they made their way through the fields they were sure this had to be Legend’s world. Though they were in the wilds of Hyrule, everything seemed so neat and taken care of, almost as if they were in a massive garden. 

Legend himself, however, seemed lost. 

They trekked for about fifteen minutes until they discovered a used dirt path.

“Ah, this probably leads to Kakariko.” Legend stated, pointing out the path, however he still appeared very unsure of himself. 

As they reached the path, hopeful to perhaps be reaching civilization soon, the nine heroes were met with a wall of blue that stretched far out into the horizon. 

At first Legend thought he had stumbled upon a particularly massive lake, which wouldn’t be completely out of the question for his Hyrule, but upon seeing the stretch of golden sand before the water started, Legend’s jaw dropped. 

“Legend! You never told me your Hyrule had a beach!” Chirped Wind, excitedly. 

“It doesn’t...” Legend stated blankly. 

The entire group looked at him. 

“It...doesn’t?” Twilight repeated, confused. 

“It doesn’t.” Legend reaffirmed. “My Hyrule is nowhere near the coast...”

“Well then where the hell are we?” Asked Wild. 

“Perhaps we’re on an island in the Great Sea?” Suggested Wind. “Although, I’ve never been here before, and I can’t see any other islands in the distance...”

“Does this place ring a bell to any of you guys?” Asked Hyrule. 

There was a resounding silence and a shake of several heads. 

Well...what were they going to do now?

“Guys....you don’t think..” Warriors started, a twinkle of excitement and fear present in his eyes. 

“We’re in a new Hyrule?” Four finished his statement. 

Warriors nodded. 

“That’s impossible!” Exclaimed Legend. “We haven’t been to a new Hyrule for months! Why would we suddenly be going to one now?!”

“It’s not impossible...improbable maybe, but not impossible..” spoke Twilight. 

“Perhaps Hylia was saving the best for last?” Grinned Wind. 

“Unbelievable..” groaned Legend. “This has to be SOMEONE’S Hyrule, right?”

Once again there was silence to that and Legend buried his face into his hands in frustration. 

“Guys...you realize what this means, right?” Said Four. 

“New Hyrule means....new Link...”

Everyone looked at each other. 

“Sweet Hylia not another one...” groaned Legend into his hands. 

“Don’t be mean Legend!” Scolded Sky. “You’re gonna have to mind your manners around this newcomer!”

“Ugh I KNOW Sky you tell me this every time” Legend retorted. 

“Not gonna lie, I thought we were done with all this, y’know, Link gathering..” Warriors spoke. 

“Me too.” Agreed Hyrule. 

“Ooooh but this is exciting!” Chirped Wind. “A new Link after all this time!”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves” interjected Time. “We still don’t know for definite if we aren’t just in an unfamiliar part of a familiar Hyrule.”

“So what do we do now?” Asked Four. 

“We keep walking and we find a village.” Was Time’s answer. “And when we find that village and if we’re absolutely CERTAIN this is indeed a new Hyrule, we ask around for a Link.” 

There was a general hum of agreement to Time’s instructions and the group decided to head toward the distant mountains they spotted up north. Trekking through the unfamiliar land with the thought of meeting an all new incarnation was flooding the Links with all sorts of emotions. 

Fear, uncertainty, nervousness. 

But mainly excitement. 

“It’s very peaceful round these parts, isn’t it?” Commented Warriors about twenty minutes into their quest to find civilization. 

He was right. There wasn’t a monster in sight. In some Hyrules, like Wild’s for example, though Ganon had been defeated, monsters were still commonplace. 

A peaceful Hyrule, however was generally a good sign that whatever evil Ganon was causing had been defeated. 

Or perhaps that it hadn’t happened yet, but nobody even wanted to think of that right now. 

It wasn’t too long before the sight of a small and cosy village appeared in their line of view. 

“Thank Hylia” sighed Wild. “I could go for some grub right now..”

“It’s a small village, let’s hope they have an inn.” Said Twilight, crossing his fingers. 

“Hey guys, look!” Interrupted Wind, pointing to the side of him. 

Poking out from behind the trees was the turret of a castle. The flag of the Hylian royal family flying proudly through the wind atop it. 

“Well I’ll be..” said Time, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hyrule Castle?! Here?!” Gasped Legend. “Ok, this DEFINITELY isn’t my Hyrule, for sure.” 

“It’s a familiar place at least though.” Offered Wild as food for thought. “Now we should know where to find the Zelda of this Hyrule.” 

“Let’s go to the village first.” Instructed Time. “We’ll ask for information from one of the locals.”

Upon entering the village the heroes couldn’t help but feel at ease by it’s quiet and calming atmosphere. It was small, quite small, only home to a couple of houses. But the homely and warm feelings it gave off were in large quantities. 

“Excuse me sir?” 

Time approached an older gentleman outside of his house doing some gardening. 

“I hate to bother you, but we’re travelers and we are very new to this area. I hope you don’t mind, but do you think you could point us in the direction of a few local landmarks?”

“I don’t mind at all fellers” the old man smiled. “Incase you didn’t know, this here is our sleepy lil’ village of Kakariko.”

Hyrule glanced at Legend who shrugged his shoulders and gave him a dumbfounded look. 

“Over there ta’ the north-west is Death Mountain. Not the most welcomin’ place but an interestin’ spot. Then over to tha’ east is Gerudo Desert. Them Gerudo ladies make incredible throw rugs I tell yah...Then down in south east we got The Lost Swamp. Awfully confusing place ta navigate, wouldn’t recommend. And of course, who could forget, the beautiful Hyrule Castle, just a short walk just right from here!”

Time blinked and there was similar confusion from the rest of the group. 

So many familiar names yet in conjunction with all their Hyrules, the locations just didn’t match up. 

“Thank you so much sir” Time thanked, nonetheless. “May I ask, does Kakariko have an inn?”

“That buildin’ there.” Replied the old man, pointing just to the left of them. 

“Wonderful, thank you.” Smiled Time. “Now...just one more question. This may sound a bit strange but do bare with me..”

“Lay it on me lad” said the old man, raising an eyebrow. 

“You wouldn’t happen to know anybody named Link around here? Would you?”

“Oh! So THAT’S why you’re here eh?” The old man laughed. “You came to see The Hero of Rhythm!”

....Hero of Rhythm?

“He lives just outside the village in that house down there” he said, pointing directly downwards. “Although, I don’t know how kindly he takes ta’ strangers!”

Time wanted desperately to ask more questions but he figured he had pestered this old man enough. 

“Thank you so much for your help.” He thanked. 

“Have a good one boys!” The old man smiled as he waved them goodbye. 

They walked to the outside of the inn until Twilight spoke. 

“So...this is actually happening..”

“New Link! New Link!” Chanted Wind. 

“Hold your horses Wind.” Shushed Time. “We’re all pretty tuckered out am I correct?”

Everyone in the group nodded. Evening was upon them after all and the world switch had taken a lot out of them. 

“Let’s call it a night for now.” Said Time. 

“Tomorrow, we’re going to meet this new Link.”


	2. A New Link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready to meet the baby boy?

The dawn of the next day. 

The sun rose, coloring the sky a soft pastel pink above the quiet Kakariko Village. 

The village itself was practically deserted, everyone still fast asleep and dreaming. 

All save for a blue clothed hero, who emerged from the inn, stretching and cracking several limbs that probably should not be cracked. 

He sat down by the cooking pot and began to get to work. 

Wild had a habit of waking early naturally, which worked in the group’s favor as it meant many a day the heroes would wake with a plate of breakfast shoved on to their lap. 

If it weren’t for Wild’s cooking they weren’t sure what they would do. 

Starve was probably the answer. 

Wild didn’t have much in terms of ingredients but decided he could scrape together enough eggs to make a decently large omelette. He tossed in some Hylian shrooms and seasoned with pepper for good measure. 

Today was going to be a long day. 

Wild thought back to when the heroes first met him. He was the ninth and (supposedly) final hero to join the group. Seeing a group of eight people who looked scarily like you come up to you and tell you that they were your previous incarnations from various different timelines was more than a bit concerning. 

The only reason he has been swayed to believe them was when he saw the older hero, Twilight, transform into the wolf who had accompanied him through his journey. 

Wild wasn’t even the hardest to convince. 

Time often recounted how The Hero of Legend had purposely avoided him and Twilight for a full week until he was willing to listen to their proposition. 

Of course, it was only natural that none of them would trust each other at first, but now they had all gotten to know each other, they had become an inseparable and tight knit team. 

He only hoped this new hero, the “Hero of Rhythm” as the old man had said, would be able to share the same family bond with the group. 

Wild’s omelette was cooked in no time and he divided it out into portions, grabbing some plates and cutlery from the supplies. 

“Breakfast is ready!” He called, entering the inn with full hands. 

Several heads poked up from their beds, an eager look in their eyes. 

The sleep in the inn, though much needed, was a little cramped for their liking. 

Kakariko in this Hyrule was obviously not used to visitors and the boys had been rather confused to enter the inn and see a total of five beds. 

Five between nine. 

At first a couple of the group volunteered to sleep outdoors using their normal bedrolls, but in a cruel twist of fate the heavens opened and rain lashed the little village. 

The Links would have to endure an uncomfortable sleep. 

“Mm..Wind! Get off me!” Groaned Four who was sharing a bed with the younger hero. Wind appeared to have started spooning him in the middle of the night. 

Legend shot a smug glance at Four. He managed to weasel himself out of sharing a bed. 

Well, if throwing a temper tantrum was what one would call weaseling. 

The heroes woke one by one and Wild handed them their breakfast. He even offered some to the innkeeper on duty which she accepted gratefully. 

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Asked Sky with a mouth full of omelette. 

“The plan?” Replied Time, raising an eyebrow. “The plan is that we go and find this Link and talk to him. That’s it.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Everyone turned around to look at the young innkeeper, who had interjected herself into the conversation. 

“You’re talking about meeting Link, is that correct?”

“Yes.” Replied Twilight. “What’s the problem?”

“I wouldn’t count on getting to know him too well.” She spoke. “Ever since what happened with Octavo, he’s become a bit of a local legend.”

“Who’s Octavo?” Pipped up Wind curiously. 

“You...never heard what happened with Octavo?” The woman asked, puzzled. 

“That isn’t important to us.” Interrupted Time. Though he too was curious to know what this Link had had to deal with, there were more pressing issues. 

“Why shouldn’t we visit Link?”

“Well, the whole village has visited him at this point, I think he’s getting pretty sick of it. Not to mention his fairy..”

Time blinked. 

“His what?” 

“His fairy.” Responded the innkeeper. “Boy doesn’t have any parents as far as I’m aware. That fairy is like his guardian and she’s some piece of work..” 

Twilight shot Time a look as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. 

“Ahem” Time cleared his throat. 

“Are you saying there’s no way we’ll be able to meet this guy?” Asked Twilight. 

“Not necessarily. You can try. I’m just warning you. Besides, I haven’t met him but I’ve heard he’s very shy.” Said the innkeeper. 

Time looked back at the group, each one of them however seemed to look at him for the answer. 

“Well we’ll give it a shot.” Decided Time. “Thanks for warning us.” He said to the lady. 

“No problem and thanks for the killer omelette. This tastes fantastic!” She smiled. 

“You’re welcome..” replied Wild, bashfully. 

“So that’s the plan?” Asked Legend as the group left the inn. 

“Just show up at this kid’s house and...”

“And talk to him.” Stated Time. 

“Right.” Said Legend. “Talk to the shy kid with the annoying fairy and tell him we’re his incarnations? Gotcha.”

“What else are we supposed to do Legend?!” Retorted Warriors. “You know what will happen. In a few days we’ll switch worlds again and he will end up coming with us. The least we can do is warn him.”

Warriors was right. It happened every time they met a new Link. Every time they switched worlds the new Link would switch with them, regardless of how well the Link knew or trusted the group. Time was of the essence. If they didn’t get to know the newest hero relatively quickly, the world would switch and the poor hero would be very confused and lost. Not to mention separated from the group if they weren’t close by. It was important they talk to the hero as soon as possible. 

“Come on” urged Time. “We have no time to waste.” 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

The heroes stood outside the supposed place of residence of Link. 

There was no response. 

“Maybe he’s not home?” Suggested Wind. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Time tried again. 

This time a voice was heard from the other side of the door. A female voice. 

“Ugh...Who is it?”

“Um..” replied Time cautiously. “You don’t know us, but we’re here to speak to Link.”

“For the love of- For the last time! He doesn’t take autographs or visitors!”

“N-no!” Time stuttered. “That’s not why we’re here. It’s important!”

“Yeah sure pal.” Replied the voice, more than a little ticked off sounding. “He’s busy at the moment. Goodbye.”

“C-can we come back later?” Time squeaked. 

“I said GOODBYE.”

Time and the rest of the Links were left standing behind a closed door, looking at each other awkwardly. 

They needed a new plan. 

After some conferring with the group, Time came up his idea. 

They’d camp not too far away from the house and simply wait for Link to come out. 

Yes Time, because that wasn’t creepy at all. 

But Time knew, more than anything, that they needed to be close to Link, should the world switch happen. 

The Links set up camp in a spot that was far away enough not be stalker-like but close enough that they could see the house. 

“So what are we gonna do when the kid finally comes outside? Are we gonna jump the poor bastard?” Legend questioned. 

“No! Hylia no Legend!” Groaned Time. “One of us will approach him and just ask to talk.”

“Yeah...and what about the fairy?” 

Time but his lip. 

“Look the fairy is....protective, I imagine. We’ll just have to cross that bridge when we get there.”

“This is a terrible idea.” Groaned Legend. 

“What other choice do we have?” Sighed Time. 

The gang got all their supplies set up and waited eagerly. Everyone glancing at the house from time to time and ready to react the moment the door showed the slightest sign of movement. But soon the sun shining brightly in the sky began to fall and gave way to orange tinted clouds and the first glimmers of stars. 

It had been hours. 

“I don’t think he’s coming out.” Sky spoke tiredly after a long moment of silence from the group. 

“He can’t stay in there forever...” Time sighed, although he too looked defeated. 

But it wasn’t until the half moon rose and the stars began to twinkle in the night sky that the group admitted defeat. 

“Should someone stay up on watch?” Asked Twilight, yawning. 

“No point.” Said Time. “There’s no monsters around here and if he chooses to leave his house in the middle of the night I don’t want to talk to him half asleep.”

“Don’t worry Time.” Said Four, patting the older hero on the back. “We’ll get to talk to him at some point.”

But Time looked less than convinced. 

Warriors and Wind pulled out the bedrolls from the supplies and gave one to each of the heroes. 

At least they wouldn’t have to share beds this time...

When morning arrived The Hero Of Winds stirred in his sleep and his eyelids fluttered open. 

Above him the sky was grey and cloudy and barely light yet. 

Wind sighed and rolled over on to his stomach, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get to sleep again. 

He’d been woken by nightmares and now it was far too bright outside for him to fall back asleep. 

The rest of the camp was resting peacefully but Wind suspected Wild would wake soon. 

Perhaps he would help him with breakfa-

A sudden noise stirred him. 

It wasn’t a threatening or alarming noise, nor was it close by, but it was unusual. 

Wind held his breath and pricked up his ears. 

There it was again!

This time Wind was able to get a decent enough picture of what he was hearing. 

A strumming noise. A musical strumming noise. Emanating from the direction of the house. 

Curious, and knowing he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep again, Wind rose from his bedroll and went in pursuit of the sound’s source. 

He didn’t have to walk far until the music got louder and louder. 

It was coming from the back of Link’s house. 

Cautiously, Wind approached the garden, crouching behind one of the bushes as not to be seen. 

In front of him, back turned to the youngest hero, a young boy sat on the stump of a felled tree, playing an instrument Wind could not fully see. 

He must’ve been about Wind’s age. He was dressed in green and had long red sleeves. A blue headband wrapped around the back of his head and was tied neatly at the top. 

As he played the rhythmic tune his foot tapped out the beat and his head bobbed along. He was humming along in harmony with the song, quietly but incredibly well. 

Wind couldn’t help but nod along with the beat himself, the enthusiasm was infectious. 

As the song progressed the boy became more and more ensconced in his performance. The strum of the string instrument becoming louder and more and more intense. 

The boy’s hums, Wind swore, were nearly forming into words. 

Suddenly the boy got up from the stump, turned to face wind, eyes closed in concentration and a smile plastered on his face as he finished the song. 

Wind froze. 

He stopped strumming abruptly and opened is eyes, breathing heavily from his enthusiastic music session. 

His eyes met with The Hero of Winds, crouching behind a bush staring at him and offering an embarrassed smile. 

He screamed. 

“Oh goddess! I’m sorry!” Wind yelped but the boy had already stumbled backwards and tripped over the tree stump, landing shaking on his back as his instrument flew out of his hand and landed with a dull thud on the grass behind him. 

“Oh my Hylia! Are you alright?” Asked Wind, scrambling to help the young boy. 

The poor kid looked as if he was on the verge of tears. 

“I’m so sorry!” Wind squeaked, guilt bubbling in his stomach as he looked down at the quivering boy. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I swear! Are you hurt?” 

Though, he was breathing heavily and looked more than a little frightened, the boy seemed physically ok. 

“Here.” Said Wind, offering his hand to him. “Let me help you.”

Gingerly, the kid took Wind’s hand and Wind hoisted him up. 

“Again, I’m very sorry..” Wind spoke, a blush on his face. “I just heard the music you were playing and I got curious...”

Suddenly the boy’s eyes widened and his head whipped around to stare at the instrument he’d dropped. 

He dashed over and picked it up, examining it closely, obviously checking for damage. 

Wind recognized what it was now. 

“Is your lute ok?” He called. 

The boy took one last look over and sighed, nodding. 

Wind approached him again. 

“You’re very talented with that lute.” He complimented. “I wish I could play songs that well.”

The boy’s face flushed red and he smiled bashfully. 

“What song even was that?” Asked Wind. “It was great!”

The boy’s face seemed to get even redder as he fumbled around with the bag he was carrying and handed Wind a sheet of paper from inside. 

Sheet music. 

“Woah...” gawked Wind as he stared at the complex series of notes in front of him. “Did you write this?!”

The boy nodded. 

“That’s incredible!”

Wind was sure if the boy’s face got any redder he’d be matching the color of Valoo the dragon’s scales. 

There was a beat until Wind spoke again. 

“You’re Link, aren’t you?”

There was a pause, but he nodded. 

“My friends and I have been meaning to speak with you.”

Link’s face shifted to one of concern, looking a good deal more uncomfortable at the mention of more people. 

“Don’t worry!” Wind assured abruptly. “I’ll only bring my leader and I if you’d prefer that. But it’s very important that we speak to you about something.”

Link still looked unsure, but there was a glint if curiosity in his eyes. 

“So later, after breakfast, if my leader and I come to the house, would you let us in for a conversation?”

Link bit his lip and looked off to the side, clearly nervous and uncertain, but after a moment’s thinking he looked back at Wind and gave a nod. 

“Thank you so much.” Said Wind, trying to hide the excitement in his voice. “We’ll be back in a few hours.”

Link gave Wind a thumbs up and made his way back to the house, taking one last glance at The Hero of Winds before he went inside. 

Something about him was familiar, Link thought to himself...

Wind dashed back to the camp to find Wild just waking up. 

“Morning Wind..” he yawned. “What’s gotten you up so early?”

“I doesn’t matter!” Wind assured. “Wake Time for me.”

“...Why?” Wild asked, concerned. 

“Because I’ve been speaking to Link” Wind replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter me thinks, then I’m going back to shenanigans with the Roadtrip AU


	3. A Meeting With Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and Wind come to speak with the newest member of their party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while but Rhythm’s back baby!   
> Also yeah I had Trill’s name spelt wrong. Lesson learned, when you wanna look up the name for something, don’t trust Wikipedia.

**Knock knock knock**

“Who is it?” Asked the female voice. 

“It’s the person from yesterday.” Time spoke. 

“You again?! Look I told you to beat it pal-” She growled. 

Suddenly there was muffled quiet talking from from behind the door that neither of them could make out. 

“Wind! I thought he was letting us in!” Hissed Time. 

“He told me he would!” Wind whispered defensively. 

Suddenly the door opened slightly ajar, the head of Link peaking out and giving Wind a slight smile. Upon seeing Time, however, the smile vanished and was replaced with wide eyes and his face going slightly place. 

Time didn’t blame the younger hero for seeming quite startled by him, but he couldn’t deny it hurt just a little every time a child was scared by him. 

Link opened the door nonetheless and beckoned them in, just as he had agreed he would. 

“Ok. You two better count yourselves as lucky.”

The two heroes turned to the source of the voice. 

A fairy, just as the innkeeper had said. She had a bright blue aura around her and Wind couldn’t help but notice the way that Time was transfixed on her. 

“Link doesn’t usually let people in, so whatever _really important_ thing you need to discuss is, you better make it quick. And if I see ANY funny business you two will be out of here.”

Link frowned and brought his hands out in front of him, moving them rapidly as he stared at the fairy. 

_“Trill! Don’t be rude!”_

Oh. He was speaking in sign. 

That explained why he was so silent when Wind had first met him. 

Time cleared his throat. 

“I sorry for taking time out of your day, miss...”

“Trill” replied the fairy bluntly, whizzing through the air and landing promptly on Link’s shoulder. 

“Trill..” nodded Time, briefly spacing out for a second until Wind nudged him. 

“Ah! Yes! What we’ve come to talk about...”

Time paused. 

He’d had to recruit so many of the other Links into their team, yet explaining it never got any easier. 

“Link?” He spoke. “Would I be correct in saying that you were tasked with saving Hyrule?”

Link nodded. 

“And you _did_ save Hyrule, correct?” 

Link brought his hands up to sign again and Trill flittered to life on his shoulder, watching the young hero’s movements. 

Trill began to translate. “Yes, I saved Hyrule together with Princess Zelda and-“

Suddenly Link stopped signing, his hands midway through a word and hanging there were shaking ever so slightly. A frown appeared upon his face and the boy averted his eyes from Time looking forlorn. 

Time, noticing the child appeared to be getting upset quickly changed the subject. 

“Moving on! It’s fine!”

Wind, who was silently watching the whole affair felt a pang of empathy hit him. It was clear whoever this other adventurer was wasn’t around anymore. He hoped to Hylia that whoever it was wasn’t dead, as visions of a certain Hyrule king formed in his mind. 

“Link...” Time spoke again. He was getting on to the tricky part now. 

“Have you ever heard any stories or legends about boys like you? Boys dressed in green who also saved Hyrule from some sort of curse or great evil?” 

“There’s been countless of those Legends” Trill answered for him. “But I never really believed they were true until what happened with our Link.”

“Do you believe in those legends?” Asked Time, specifically to Link. 

He blushed and shrugged, seemingly not knowing how to answer until he raised his hands again to sign. 

_“I don’t think I’m anything special..”_

“Don’t say that Link!” Trill scolded as she translated for him. But the young hero seemed adamant on his statement. 

“She’s right.” Assured Time. “Link, you’re a hero. You’ve been chosen by Hylia herself, you realize?” Though Time certainly didn’t want to put Hylia’s name in any good light, he wanted more than anything to help Link understand his worth. 

Link however still blushed, sweat dripping from him as he shook his head. 

_”I’m not chosen by anyone! I’m just a nobody!”_

“Link? Could you show me your hand?” Wind interjected. 

He could sense a possible argument brewing, which he knew from personal experience with his sister, could only end in tears or rage. Not to mention poor Link seemed to be getting quite stressed out. 

They needed to get to the point. 

“W-What are you?!-“ Trill spoke in disbelief. 

“Just let me see your hand. Trust me.” 

Wind spoke as gently as he could. Making himself seem as non-threatening as possible. 

Link gingerly put out his hands and sure enough there it was. 

The Triforce of Courage. 

“Do you know what this is?” Asked Wind pointing to the golden triangle that lay on the hero’s skin. 

“It’s the Triforce of Courage.” Spoke Trill. “The very proof that you **are** a chosen hero, Link!”

Link’s face reddened again as he yanked his hands away from Wind and signed. 

_”I don’t care if I was chosen! I’m not a hero. I didn’t choose to save Hyrule. I was just dragged along into it. I was just doing what I had to!”_

Time spoke. “Link. That is precisely what makes you hero. You didn’t ask for any of this, yet you chose to do what was right. You could’ve given up, yet you didn’t. Don’t you see, Hylia chose you for a reason...” 

Link was silent for a while. Hanging his head, eyes darting in several directions until he signed again. 

_“Why are you people here? If it’s to try and recruit me on some quest, I don’t want to go. I know I’m Hylia’s chosen one. I know it’s my responsibility to be a hero. But I just....I never wanted to be an adventurer. I just want a peaceful life...”_

Link hung his head again and Trill nuzzled him, speaking quiet words of reassurance into his ear. 

Time gave Wind a look. A “what do we do now?” Kind’ve look. Yes. They were literally trying to do just that. How on earth would they explain-

“Link?” Spoke Wind, Interrupting Time from his thoughts. 

Well here went nothing. 

Wind pulled back his sleeve, revealing the identical triangular form on his hand. 

“Perhaps you may know me.” He spoke. “I am who they called The Hero of Winds...”

Link stared at him, more specifically at the same exact same mark of the Triforce he bared. His eyes wide in shock. 

Two Triforces? No. That was impossible. How could he-?

“Time! Show yours!” Wind snapped. 

Time himself had been rather shocked by Wind’s somewhat forward revelation, but obliged nonetheless. 

Showing his hand he revealed a third mark of the Triforce. 

“I am the Hero of Time.”

Link’s eyes were wider than the moon as his head darted frantically from hero to hero. 

The Hero of Time? The one who fell in battle? How could? Who? What? 

“How...” Trill asked, just as shocked as her young hero. 

“Those legends you heard growing up. They’re very much real.” Spoke Wind. “We are who those stories are told of. Link. We are your incarnations and you are just another Link in the chain.”

Link blinked. 

He stared at Wind for what felt like a solid minute, then down at the Triforce of Courage on his own hand. 

There was a long pause until he turned to to Trill to sign again. 

_”I’m going to faint.”_

And sure enough the hero blacked out on cue, hitting the ground with a thud and landing at the feet of his incarnations. 

“Link! Link come on wake up sweetheart..” 

Trill was zipping around the unconscious boy’s head. Frantically trying to wake him. 

Admittedly Wind’s dramatic reveal plan hadn’t worked in the way he had intended. 

He was hoping the younger hero would’ve reacted much like he did when he saw the Triforce on the hand of another Link: awe and sheer curiosity. 

Though he certainly was shocked by the revelation too, he hadn’t accounted for someone being so shocked that they would pass out. 

Yet here they were. 

Time was crouched down by the young hero, shaking him gently. Until Trill gave out to him. 

“Don’t! Just back away! He needs space when he wakes up!”

Wind once again was prepared to see a full blown argument. Time was only trying to help the poor kid and he wasn’t the one who had startled him half to death. Yet the fairy made it seem as if it was his fault! 

But much to Wind’s shock, he leader took his hands off the boy and backed away, obeying the fairy. 

“What kind’ve sick practical joke was that?!” She shrieked at the two silent heroes. 

“J-joke?” Wind spluttered, squinting his eyes. “It wasn’t a joke! We are his incarnations!” 

“In what universe is that possible?!” Trill yelled. 

Her frantic yelling was interrupted by the young hero stirring as he regained consciousness, letting out a weak groan as Trill rushed to his side, asking if he was ok. 

After a few seconds however, Link shot to his feet, startling even the fairy, and reached for a short sword that hung on the wall behind him, pointing it at the two heroes. There was a look of fear yet angry determination in his eyes that made it clear this was a threat. 

“Woah. Woah.” Time backed up, almost instinctually pulling Wind behind him to protect the younger hero. 

“We’re not a threat. We come unarmed.” He assured.

“Link. Drop it...” Trill spoke gently, and with a pained look on his face, he let go of the sword as it clanked on the wooden floor. 

_”Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!_ Link signed. His hands wobbly and his eyes filled with tears. 

“Calm down” Time assured. “We are who we said we are and we’re here because of something that has been happening, across every Hyrule in every different time period.” 

_”How..how are you alive? I don’t understand..how are you the Hero of Time?_

“It’s a long story...” Time spoke. “But I need you to listen to me.”

Link still seemed frantic and scared but gave Time and uncertain nod. 

“Me and the Hero of Winds here have been traveling with seven other of the goddess’ chosen heroes these past few months. We’ve all been brought together to unite against a common evil. A darkness that’s been spreading across every Hyrule. In a few days, or hours, or minutes, we will switch from your world to another of ours and you’ll be coming with us. I need you to not pani-”

Link was panicking. 

_”I don’t understand! I don’t-“_

He just couldn’t handle the situation anymore as the tears spilled from eyes and he let out a shaky sob. 

“Oh dear! Oh no! Hey c’mon now please don’t-“ Time frantically attempted to console the shaking hero. But was stopped as Trill flittered in front of him. 

“I think you two should leave.” She spoke. Her voice was calm, yet the unmistakable burning rage in her words was enough to send a shiver through both the heroes. 

“Please!” Time begged. “We need to explain-“

“Oh I think you’ve done enough” Trill spat, fluttering closer to the two heroes. “Now get out!”

Time was about to start an argument until a sudden discomfort in his head stopped him dead in his tracks. 

A strange yet all too familiar throbbing and dizziness gripped him and he looked over at Wind who shot him a look of dread. 

No. Not now. They couldn’t be now. 

They glanced over at Link who was still crying, yet a newfound look of hurt was etched on his face as his hand was cupped over his forehead. 

Clearly feeling the same discomfort the other two heroes were feeling. 

“L-Link!” Wind cried as the dizziness started to feel worse. 

“Pre-prepare yourself! I’m sorry!” 

Wind could just about make out Trill yelling “W-what?!” Before the world faded to black and he closed his eyes.


	4. Welcome To The Team, Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link joins the group but is still struggling to comprehend exactly what in Hylia’s name is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out way longer than expected. Next chap will be a short one.

Wind was the first one to enter the new Hyrule as his face planted into the grass. 

His head throbbed. He felt close to throwing up. His vision was blurry, yet he immediately stumbled to his feet. 

They’d never been separated as a group during a switch before...

Looking around frantically he let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Time lying face down just a couple of feet away from him, the oldest hero letting out a faint moan as he came to his senses. 

The others though..

And wait a minute! Where was-

As if on cue Wind’s thoughts were interrupted by a _thunk_ as the young hero popped into existence and fell to the ground below. 

Wind rushed to his side. 

He was passed out again. Wind somewhat expected that. He had passed out on his first world switch too. Next to him a few of his items seemed to have traveled with him. The sword he had pulled of the wall with the purple hilt, a yellow tinted mirror shield and his lute that Wind had seen earlier. And a shovel? 

“Link. Link, hey. Wake up” Wind shook him gently and whispered. 

Behind him he heard Time get to his feet. 

“Guys? Guuuuys?” Time called out to the rest of the heroes. 

There was no response. 

“Is he ok?” The leader asked, turning his attention to the newest member of the group. 

“Fainted...” Wind replied. 

Suddenly Link let out a gentle groan as he came to, blinking as his eyes meet with the sailor. 

“Hey. Are you ok?” Wind asked him. 

Link didn’t answer, but instead brought himself into a kneeling position. Rubbing his head and grimacing. 

And then he realized something was wrong. 

They weren’t in his house anymore?

Where were they?

What happened?

His breathing began to quicken and Wind seemed to pick up immediately as he placed a hand on the hero’s shoulder. 

“Hey. Link. Take it easy. Don’t panic. You’re ok”

Time as well had gotten on his knees and kneeled behind Wind to try and offer the newest hero some comfort. 

Link however came to a sudden realization that had a new found look of terror on his face, tears rose again and he began to look around frantically, panicked eyes darting from left to right. 

“What’s wrong?!” gasped Wind as he backed away slightly from the startled hero. 

Link gave him a frightened look as he lifted his hands to sign, but realizing Wind couldn’t understand he let out a shaky sob, struggling to breathe. 

“Please calm down..” Time interjected calmly though there was fear in his voice. “Can you tell us what’s wrong?”

**”TRILL!”**

The two heroes went silent as Link let out the sorrowful screech, his voice raspy and high pitched. 

They had never even heard him speak before so the sudden outburst was somewhat of a shock. 

Link broke out into a full sob. Loud and hopeless as Wind quickly put his arms around him to comfort him. 

After the shock of the initial yell, the situation became clear to Time. 

The fairy...

He was sure he could feel a lump form in the back of his throat as he saw the sobbing child in front of him, the situation felt far too familiar for his liking.

Suddenly a voice not too far away called out. 

“L....Link?!”

The young hero perked up, head frantically looking to the source of the sound. 

From a nearby bush the fairy flew out. Disoriented and wobbly, but straight toward the panicked boy. 

Nuzzling into his cheek she gave the still still sobbing hero a gentle kiss as she spoke. 

“Calm down Link. I’m here. I’m here, you’re ok. Remember your breathing honey? In and out, remember? In and out.” 

Slowly but surely Link began to calm down. The soft kisses and words of comfort from his fairy soon drying his tears. 

The lump hadn’t left Time’s throat as he watched her console him. 

In a way he almost felt a twinge if jealously and a melancholic empty feeling inside him that he hadn’t felt for a long time. 

The last time he had cried out for his fairy, she had never came... 

His old memories were interrupted by another voice. 

“Tiiime? Wiiind?”

“Champion?” He called back at the unmistakable voice of Wild. 

Sure enough the seven heroes soon came into view, all looking visibly shaken and groggy from yet another switch, yet relieved to have found the other two separated heroes. 

Soon however, all eyes were focused on the young stranger on the ground. 

He was still battling tears and still being consoled by both Wind and Trill. But he was starting back at them nonetheless, a look of terror on his face. 

“Give him some space..” Time instructed quietly as he lead the other Links a few meters away. 

Link’s breathing was just about back to normal but he was still visibly panicked and shaken. 

“What happened?” Asked Trill to Wind who remained by the upset hero’s side. She herself was also still in somewhat of a daze. 

“It’s like Time said” explained Wind. “We switched worlds.”

Trill was silent for a moment until she spoke again. 

“So...everything he said was true...”

Wind offered an apologetic smile. “Unfortunately. Yes...”

“How...”

Link looked as if he was going to start crying again. 

“Look!” Wind quickly began, stopping the tears before they started. “I know you’re both confused and disoriented and scared, but trust us. We’ll take care you both. We’re a family!” 

Link, with Trill now present, brought up his hands to sign. 

_”I don’t understand. Why am I here? What’s going on?”_

Wind sighed. 

“In truth none of us really know what’s going on either. All we know is that we’ve been brought together to stop a great evil plaguing across multiple different Hyrules. None of us asked for this quest, but we’re here now. You’re gonna have to trust us.”

Link was still panicky yet he was weighing up his options. 

He was in a strange an unfamiliar place with no idea how he could possibly get home. He couldn’t go alone and try and find a way out of this. 

Besides, if what the one with the missing eye said was true, these were all...him? Or his past incarnations? Or his future incarnations? 

He didn’t know and his head was spinning just at the thought of this. 

Either way though, if these were all the heroes of Hyrule they couldn’t be deceptive or out to get him. 

He hoped. 

“I suppose we have no choice...” Spoke Trill. “But I’m still dubious as to whether we can trust you...”

“You can trust me.” Wind spoke firmly. “I promise. Here, let me help you up.”

Gingerly, Link took Wind’s hand once again and stumbled to his feet. Wobbling slightly as he did. 

He guided Link in the direction of the group who all had their backs turned to them until Wind felt Link halt in place. 

He looked back to see the boy frowning as he blushed and shook his head rapidly at the sailor. 

“I um. I don’t think he’s ready to be introduced yet...” spoke Trill gently as Link gave an embarrassed an shaky nod. 

Wind’s expression softened and he quelled his enthusiasm. “Oh, that’s ok. Don’t worry. I just need to go speak to Time for a minute.”

Meanwhile the older heroes had been in a huddle having a hushed conversation. 

What’s his nickname? Why’s he so upset? How old is he? Who’s the fairy?

Time had been doing his best to answer the flurry of questions. 

“Now listen. You all need to be as nice as possible to him. He seems very nervous and we need to make him feel comfortable around us.” Time was in the middle of stating before Wind had come up to him. 

“Time.” He spoke, tapping the shoulder of the leader. “I think he’s ready to join us, but he’s still a little too nervous to introduce himself. I’m going to stay with him for a while if that’s ok.”

All eyes turned again to look at the newest member as he quickly averted his eyes and blushed at the sudden attention. 

“That’s ok Wind.” Confirmed Time. 

“Alright.” Time spoke, breaking up the huddle. “Do we have any idea who’s Hyrule we’re in?”

“I think it could be mine...” spoke Hyrule. “Although if I’m thinking right, we’re a little out of the way of any villages.”

“What do you suggest we do?” Asked Time. 

“Walk for a while and then set up camp?” Hyrule responded. “I don’t think we’ll reach a village before nightfall.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Time said and there were several nods and murmurs of agreement. 

“Alright Rule, as much as I hate to say this, lead the way...” Spoke Legend to which a couple a laughs were let out and Hyrule shot him a deadpan look. 

“You coming Link?” Asked Wind to the young hero as he still stood in place while the others started to walk. 

He took one last look around him before nodding and catching up with Wind. 

It had been an unusually quiet journey for Wind so far. 

Usually when traveling with the group, he was at the forefront of conversation. Sometimes getting a piggy back from Warriors, other times even leading the way. 

So it was strange for him to be trailing in the back of the group with his new silent friend. 

He’d been trying to make conversation by asking the young hero questions. 

He’d found out little tid-bits of information about his adventure. His Hyrule. A little bit about Trill. But perhaps the most important bit of information came when he asked Link his age. 

“YOU’RE ELEVEN?!” Wind cried much louder than he anticipated, startling the young hero and causing all eyes to turn to the duo. 

“Sorry” he responded sheepishly as he saw the shock on Link’s face. “But I’m not the youngest anymore!” Wind cried, half triumphantly. 

“Don’t think this means you’re still not just a baby” Warriors called. 

“Oh shut up!” Wind groaned in exasperation. 

“Hylia still likes to take em’ young huh?” Time spoke quietly, spite in his voice. 

“Bitch.” Legend responded, nodding. 

They kept on walking as the sun began to go down. 

“So you want to know about these guys?” Asked Wind to the new youngest hero. 

He nodded. 

“Well” Wind began quietly. 

“That’s Time up front. You’ve met him already. He’s our leader. He looks a bit threatening with his armor and scars but he’s actually just a soft old man.”

“...Don’t tell him I said that though..” Wind added. 

“Then next to him is Twilight, his protégée. He’s sort of like our second in command. He’s also very nice once you get to know him.”

“Then there’s Wild. The champion. He’s a little bit like his name suggests, but don’t be afraid of him. He’s also our cook.”

“Those two talking to each other are Legend and Hyrule. Legend’s a little bit snarky but he won’t admit he’s a huge softie.” Wind paused to wink. 

“Hyrule thinks he isn’t the most experienced hero but he knows a lot more than he thinks. He could just use a bit of a confidence boost...”

“Oh and Warriors! The captain. My dear friend. He’s a riot to be around! You’ll grow to love him.”

“That person who looks like he’s falling asleep is Sky. He’s very gentle and caring. If you have a problem, Sky’s your man.”

“And finally that little guy is Four. He’s calm, collected and level headed. And believe it or not, he’s sixteen...”

“Oh and I’m Wind of course!” 

Wind sighed in relief, having accounted for everyone until he turned to the youngest hero. 

“And you, what about you?”

The youngest blinked and brought his hands up to sign. 

_“I’m Link”_

Wind couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the confused hero. 

“We’re all Link. That’s why we have these nicknames.”

“Oooh.” Trill spoke. “Makes sense now.”

“So that being said” Wind continued. “You need a nickname, little buddy.”

Link paused and frowned, shrugging at the sailor. 

“Well...” Wind spoke. “There was some guy in Kakariko Village who called you The Hero of Rhythm. Is that what people like to call you?”

“I suppose...” Trill answered. “I’ve heard it being tossed around before.”

“Rhythm” Wind nodded, mulling the idea over in his head. “Has a nice ring to it don’t you think?”

He looked to the boy who considered it for a moment before he nodded. 

“Well then.” Wind smiled. “Welcome to the team, Rhythm.” 

Rhythm couldn’t help but smile back faintly. 

The gang decided to stop walking once it got dark enough. It was safer for them to set up camp then risk being ambushed by monsters in the dark. 

Besides, dinner was long overdue and every time there was silence toward the later half of the journey, someone’s stomach audibly rumbled. 

Eventually they found a nice clearing to set up camp. Enough space for them all to sleep and out in the open making it an easier job for them on watch. 

Wild had managed to buy some supplies in Kakariko and had enough to give everyone a decent meal. 

Soon everyone was settled down in front of a roaring campfire. 

Spirits were high as the group waited for dinner and chatted amongst each other, cracking jokes and telling stories. 

They all couldn’t help but occasionally look back at the youngest hero however. 

He sat alone, away from the rest of the group having a quiet conversation with Trill. 

Wind, who had joined the others once the fire had started burning, had encouraged Rhythm to come and sit with them multiple times, yet the youngest had declined and continued to sign to Trill. 

Wind really felt for him. 

To be forced into a group of mostly adults on a quest nobody expected was difficult for him as well, yet he couldn’t quite imagine going through this all at eleven years old and while selectively mute. 

In truth he just never really expected a Link to be so...nervous, though. Of course, him being a child accounted for some of his fear, yet despite having the Triforce of Courage emblazoned on his hand he was cowering and shaking most of the day. 

Wind could only hope that Rhythm would soon warm up to them. After all, trust was so important in their team. He needed to learn to trust them and them to trust him. 

His thoughts were interrupted upon Wild announcing the food was at last ready which sent the group into a happy cheer. 

Wind took another back at the youngest who was eyeing Wild getting the cutlery. 

“Rhythm.” Wind called, grabbing the boy’s attention. “Do you want to join us for dinner?”

At first Wind thought he would decline but concluded he must have been hungry when he nodded and got up from where he was sitting. 

An unnatural silence feel across the group as Rhythm wordlessly took a seat next to The Hero of Winds, Trill perched on his shoulder, as he stared as the ground, shuffling his sitting position and twiddling his thumbs. 

Wild handed him his plate with an awkward laugh. 

“Hope you’re not vegetarian.”

Rhythm didn’t respond, though Wild had hoped to at least get a smile, and picked up his fork, eating silently. 

Nobody dared say a word, instead opting to look awkwardly at each other until Time spoke. 

“Rhythm. Is that the name you have chosen?”

The boy looked up, slightly startled, before nodding at Time and resuming his food. 

“Would you like to tell us a bit more about yourself Rhythm?” 

He froze. 

Looking up at the heroes and their expectant faces he felt a nervousness bubbling up inside him and twisting uncomfortably in his gut. 

Taking a deep breath and forcing back tears, he shook his head. 

Time felt a mixture of pity and guilt as the youngest declined the offer and the fairy leaned over to whisper something in his ear.

Soon the awkward energy became too much for the group to handle and Sky quickly blurted out a topic of conversation to get the group talking again. 

Time however couldn’t help but continue to watch Rhythm as he gingerly poked at his food. After a while Wind offered to take the plate for him and there was a noticeable look of relief on the boy’s face. 

He was too nervous to even say he was full...

After he’d eaten his sad and jumpy demeanor didn’t go away. He didn’t participate in any conversation, instead opting to occasionally sign to Trill. 

The feeling of pity for the youngest hero continued to stay with Time as he watched and soon he decided to put the little one out of his misery. 

“Ok. Bedtime.”

“What?!?” Barked Legend, gawking at the leader. “There’s no way it’s late enough yet!”

“Early night” Time stated, standing his ground. “We’ve all had a long day.”

Legend was about to yell a counter argument but the look of disapproval on the leader’s face was enough to leave him grumbling to himself as everyone got ready for bed. 

Thankfully there was a couple of spare bedrolls in the supplies and Time handed one to Rhythm who sheepishly took the blanket and lay it down back where he was sitting originally. 

Time was admittedly just as wide awake as Legend was and knew it’d be a while before he drifted off, but he hoped the quiet and prospect of a good night’s sleep would half calm the nerves of their newest arrival. 

He was just closing his eyes when he heard it. 

A soft humming that just managed to catch his attention. 

Turning to the opposite side of his bedroll, Time saw Rhythm lying not too far away from him, his fairy, lying by his ear and humming a gentle lullaby which appeared to be coaxing the youngest to sleep. 

Time was expecting some sort of complaint or moan of confusion at the quiet singing but instead it seemed everyone else was listening wordlessly. 

The humming stopped after a couple of minutes to be replaced quiet snore and the sound of Trill planting a kiss on the young boy’s cheek. 

The lump in Time’s throat returned once more and he turned on his back to look up the stars, glowing just like fairies in the night sky.


	5. Talks With Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and Trill have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah basically I’m in a writing mood and I binged this chapter lol. 
> 
> Some stuff here is canon CoH stuff but a lot is stuff I made up.

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that Time was on watch. 

After being shook awake by a barely coherent and sleepy Four, he got up, stretched and made his way over to a felled tree log not too far away where Four had been sitting. 

He almost would’ve said they didn’t need night watch in such an open clearing, but he knew the monsters of Hyrule’s time had a habit of being particularly brutal and he couldn’t risk an ambush. 

Yawning he adjusted his position and sighed. 

This was going to be a long watch..

“Hey.”

Time froze. 

The voice behind him sounding eerily familiar as his heart fluttered for a moment. 

There was an all too familiar whizzing noise that approached him and the glow of a fairy caught the side of his eye. 

“Why so tense?” Trill asked. 

Time paused and cleared his throat. “You caught me off guard...” 

Trill made some sort of noise Time couldn’t decipher and let herself settle down on the log next to him. 

After a brief silence Time spoke. 

“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I can’t.” Trill stated nonchalantly. 

“I see..”

.....

“What’s your name again, one eye?”

Time blinked at the unusual nickname. 

“Uh...Time..”

“The Hero Of Time...” Trill spoke softly. “I still can’t believe this is real...”

“Somedays neither can I...”

Trill let out a small laugh at that. 

“...The legends say you fell in battle against Ganondorf...”

Time stiffened. 

“It appears, in one reality, I did...”

“But..how?” Trill questioned. “You’re here. You’re alive. You’re...old?”

It was Time’s turn to chuckle. 

“It’s complicated...”

Trill seemed a little ticked off by the lack of answer but didn’t want to push him regardless as silence feel over the pair once again. 

“What’s his name again?” 

Trill pointed a wing backwards and Time followed the direction to see a small figure fast asleep in his bedroll. 

“Wind?”

“Yes. That was it. Wind.”

“What about him?”

Trill took a moment to settle back down before speaking. 

“Why’s he so attached to Link?”

“To Rhythm?”

“Sorry, one eye. He’ll always be Link to me.”

Time nodded. That was understandable. Yet he could easily see this getting confusing. 

“Wind..” Time started. 

“He’s a good kid. Fourteen years old. I guess he probably just feels empathetic for him, what with them both being so young and all...”

“Besides” continued Time. “He has a little sister, back in his home, and misses her all the time. Perhaps he simply wants someone younger to take care of again...”

Trill looked back at the sailor again. 

“...He seems like a nice kid...”

“He is.”

....

“Trill?” 

Time was the one to speak this time. 

“Yes?”

“Do you think that Rhythm will settle down?”

“...What do you mean?”

He could tell there was a hint of anger in his voice and Time quickly changed his statement. 

“What I mean to say is..do you think he’ll start to trust us?”

“One eye. He literally just met you people. I don’t trust any of you either yet. Give him time.”

“Ok, harsh, but I understand...”

.....

“I don’t know how long it will take...” Trill spoke softly. 

“How long what will take?”

“How long it will take for him to warm up to you guys. He already struggles to form bonds back home. You’re all strangers to him and he’s in an unfamiliar place. No wonder he’s non verbal!”

Time could detect there was anger in her voice still but he couldn’t deny it was justified. None of them asked for this adventure. If they had been asked, he was sure none of them would’ve wanted this. But yet here they were. 

“You really care for him don’t you?” Time spoke, looking away for a moment. 

“Of course I do..” Trill replied. “It is as much my pleasure as it is my job.”

“Your job?”

“Mmhmm” Trill confirmed. “I’m not sure what it’s like in your era, but in mine the royal family has fairies on recruit all the time. I just so happened to get assigned to be a caretaker to Link.”

Royal family?

“Is he a prince?” Asked Time. 

“No..” Trill lowered her voice. “An orphan. The royals took him in...”

“Oh”

Time wasn’t sure why it hurt him to hear those words. He was an orphan. Almost all the others Links were. Yet looking at the little frightened child and imagining him without parental figures made it much more sad. 

“His father died before he was born.” Trill continued. “His mother died when he was just a toddler of an illness. No one in Kakariko Village offered to adopt him, so the royals stepped in.”

“And what about you?” Asked Time. “Have you known him the whole time?”

“Since he was about five” Trill answered before pausing again. 

“They could tell something was wrong when he still couldn’t talk at that point. They figured they’d bring in a fairy recruit. They thought, since fairies are natural mother figures, I’d help bring him out of his shell.”

“And you did?”

“Not at first. It wasn’t until they resorted to teaching him sign that he started to communicate with me and a few others he’d grown close with. We all thought he was mute until he started speaking little sentences here and there, but that wasn’t until he was at least seven years old...”

“Wow...” Time sighed, unsure of how to respond. 

“...He’s a good kid.” Trill spoke. 

“He gets nervous and he likes to keep to himself, but he has a heart of gold...”

“...he really does care for you too it seems.” Time spoke. “Earlier he was in such a panic when he couldn’t find you...”

“I don’t blame him...” Trill responded. “He has known me probably as long as he can remember.”

She sighed. 

“Truthfully I shouldn’t be with him any longer. It was my task to help him prepare to live on his own and be independent. When that day finally came, where they said he could move out of the castle, I was supposed to stay and let him go. But I suppose neither of us were really ready to say goodbye. So I chose to stay with him...” 

Time tensed. 

_”So I chose to stay with him...”_

It wasn’t the moment of silence became awkwardly long that Trill interrupted. 

“Um...one eye? You ok?”

Time cleared his throat. 

“Y-yes. Yes continue.”

Trill seemed skeptical but did as he asked. 

“So when he was ten we moved out together. They found him a nice recently vacant house outside Kakariko Village, told him they were there for him whenever he needed help. But mostly, we just returned to visit friends. He earned rupees working around the village. He was taking his independence well. But a couple of months later Octavo struck...”

“Octavo...Someone in the village mentioned him. Who is this guy?” Asked Time. 

“I knew him briefly...” continued Trill. “Used to be the king’s musician. In fact I do recall him teaching Link how to play a couple of instruments. Until one day he seemed to go mad with power, bewitching the king and putting a curse of monsters and music on the land. It was as if there was a beat inside of us that controlled the very way we moved. It also sent Link into a deep sleep that I couldn’t wake him up from. I went to get help and that’s when I found Cadence...”

Trill paused. 

“I suppose it’s fair to say that Link and I have had experience with people from other words before, because Cadence certainly wasn’t from our world. But she was there and willing to help. More importantly, she had the mark of The Triforce of Power. I figured she must have been sent by Hylia. She was the one who was able to wake Link and together they decided they would put a stop to this mess that Octavo had caused.”

Time nodded. Interesting...

“We set all set out together to defeat his musical champions and free the curse on the king and we succeeded! But Octavo turned out to be far more powerful than we anticipated. He used his magic lute to bring us into the future. A future in which Hyrule had been devastated by Ganon. Turns out he was trying to stop him this whole time. So we did his work for him...”

“...And Rhythm still doesn’t think he’s a hero...” Time whispered, flabbergasted. 

“....It’s complicated...” Trill echoed the earlier words of Time. 

“It’s a lot for such a young boy to go through...I know many of the heroes of legend were young too, but still. For someone who only wanted a quiet life, this was tough...”

“I understand completely” Time nodded, a hint of melancholy in his voice. 

“But I think what messed him up the most was Cadence...” Trill sighed. “The two grew close. Extremely close. To him, Cadence was like a big sister he never had. To her, I imagine he was like her little apprentice. Once Ganon was defeated, the power of The Triforce was used to bring Cadence back to her home. But truthfully, Link never wanted her to go. Just like us, he didn’t want to say goodbye....When Cadence left he wasn’t the same for a while. I don’t think he has been since, to be honest...”

Trill trailed off once she saw the far away look in Time’s eye. 

“I’m sorry...”

“What for?” Time blinked. 

“Because obviously this is bringing back some kind of trauma...”

Time frowned and took a moment to exhale. “It’s ok. You can keep going.”

But Trill was silent for a few beats. 

“He’s a good kid...” she said softly once again. “He’s nimble and talented and by Hylia he can fight if he needs to. But he’s a good kid...”

“I just...I just don’t think he deserves all this pressure...”

“He doesn’t.” Time assured. “None of us do. We’ve all been through our own quests, our own trauma, our own heartbreak. But we’ve been brought together and no matter how shitty this situation is, there’s one thing that’s come out of it. A family. And we will, no matter what, try our best to let Rhythm know he’s already part of it...”

Trill looked up at him and smiled. 

“...Thank you Time...”

...

“Why’re you so tense around me?” She asked all of sudden. 

“W-What do you mean?”

“You seem weirdly intimidated by such a little fairy...” Trill answered. 

Time twiddled his fingers nervously. 

“...You remind me of someone I used to know...”

“Oh...is that a good or bad thing?”

Time half smiled. 

“A bit of both...”


	6. Gone Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two youngest boys spend the morning fishing and Rhythm discovers something surprising about The Hero of The Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amidst all the angst this is the cute chapter. 
> 
> Well. 
> 
> There’s still a tiny bit of angst...
> 
> “Rhy” is pronounced “Rye”

Wind blinked. His heavy eyes adjusting to the morning light. 

Sighing he raised himself from his bedroll, stretching his tired limbs. 

Yesterday had been a particularly long day and he so desperately wanted a lie in. Yet it seemed his subconscious had other ideas. 

“Good morning sailor” a quiet voice spoke. 

“Good morning Wild..” Wind replied groggily, getting up to go join his blue clad companion by the cooking pot. 

“Rough night?” Asked the champion, looking at the bangs under Wind’s eyes and his disheveled morning hair. 

“I had another nightmare...” Wind answered. “The second night in a row...”

“Oh.” Wild spoke, his tone less enthusiastic. “I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be” Wind yawned. “I’m not even sure what these dreams are. All I make out is darkness and a feeling of being unsettled. Nothing too bad.”

Wild still looked dubious but seemed to let it pass. 

“Oh by the way” he began, motioning Wind to get closer to him before he spoke again, this time whispering. 

“Your little friend is awake. He’s been watching me this whole time...”

As if on cue, Wind unceremoniously turned on his heal to stare in the direction of Rhythm before Wild could stop him. 

The youngest hero, who was indeed peeking out at them, immediately jumped at the sudden attention and scrambled to hide his face underneath his bedsheet. 

Wind shot an embarrassed look back at Wild who could do nothing but squint. 

Figuring he should probably reassure Rhythm he wasn’t in trouble, Wind got up from his seat and rushed to where the little hero was now hiding his face. 

“Hey. Hey Rhythm.” Wind spoke gently, prompting the boy to peek out ever so slightly from under the blanket. 

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast preparation buddy?” Wind whispered. “No point just lying there...”

Rhythm did nothing for a moment but eventually obliged, pulling the blanket off himself and letting out a little yawn. 

The rest of the group were still fast asleep, including Trill who glowed faintly next to where the boy had been laying. Rhythm briefly considered waking her as he knew he’d be rendered mute without her, but decided to let her rest. 

“Good morning to you too Rhythm.” Spoke Wild as the youngest approached him with Wind. 

“Can I call you Rhy?”

Rhythm blushed slightly and nodded. 

“What’s on the menu this morning Wild?” Wind asked, peeking curiously at the Sheikah Slate in Wild’s hands. 

Wild frowned. 

“Not much I’m afraid. Some fruit. A couple of mushrooms. We won’t be able to have a good feed until we reach the village later...”

Wind’s entire expression shifted to one of dissatisfaction. 

“But Wild!” 

“Yes. Yes I know you’re hungry. Trust me. I am too but-“

“And what about Rhythm?!” Wind interrupted, gesturing to the youngest who once again started at the sudden attention on him. 

“He didn’t eat much dinner last night. You must be starving right?”

Rhythm looked as if he was about to shake his head but as if on cue a loud gurgle came from his stomach, causing the boy to blush in embarrassment. 

Wild bit his lip. 

“...You know. I’m sure a bit of fish would go nicely with these mushrooms I have. And according to the Sheikah Slate there’s a lake just north from here...”

Wind’s ears pricked up as he beamed at Wild. 

“Fishing?!”

“Well...how about you and Rhythm go?” Suggested Wild. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on the place.”

Wind nodded excitedly.

“You want to come fishing Rhythm?”

At first Rhy was skeptical of venturing off into an unknown wilderness but that being said, he didn’t particularly want to stay with Wild alone either...

He nodded back at Wind. 

“Excellent!”

Wind immediately went rummaging through the supplies for Twilight’s fishing rod. He was sure the older hero wouldn’t mind them borrowing it...

“And bring your swords too” Wild called back at them as Wind got what he needed. “Just in case.”

That didn’t exactly fill Rhythm with confidence and he briefly took a moment to look back at Trill who was still sleeping soundly next to the bedroll. 

No. He wouldn’t wake her. He could survive without a translator for a while...

“Good luck you two. Be back here within an hour, even if you don’t catch anything.”

“Aye aye!” Wind chirped, saluting the champion and turning to leave. 

Rhythm took one last look back at the sleeping group, particularly at his fairy, half contemplating scurrying back to his bedroll. But the look of excitement on his new found friend’s face was enough to prompt him to stay. 

It took about ten minutes of walking through the woods before they reached the lake. It was surprisingly large and certainly had the potential of fish to call it home. The atmosphere was silent and tranquil in the morning light. 

Once the rod was baited up (Rhythm’s shovel had come in handy to dig up worms) Wind found a nice spot in the sun and cast out the line. 

And then they waited. 

And waited. 

After about five minutes the silence became too much for the sailor. 

“Have you ever been fishing before?”

Rhythm shook his head. 

“Never?!” Wind gasped. “Even with all that lovely coastline near you?”

Rhythm lowered his head slightly and shook it again which caused Wind to feel a pang of guilt. He didn’t want the little hero to feel ashamed. 

“Well there’s a first time for everything” he assured which caused Rhythm to perk up a little. 

“Although I will admit, it’s much more fun when they start biting...” Wind sighed looking at the unmoving rod. “Not even a nibble yet...”

There was silence again after that, save for a slight tapping noise that at first Wind couldn’t quite place the source. 

It wasn’t until he took a quick glance in Rhy’s direction that he figured out what it was. 

The youngest was tapping his foot in the sand, creating a beat. 

“Say... you didn’t bring your lute did you?” Asked Wind as the tapping stopped and Rhythm shook his head. 

“That’s ok” Wind spoke. “But I will admit a bit of music would have helped with the boredom...”

Rhythm twiddled his fingers and didn’t give much of a response, so Wind continued. 

“We’re quite a musical group you know?” Wind spoke, looking at him. Rhythm in response looked back with curiosity. 

“Bingo” thought Wind. Finally he could engage a little with the youngest hero. 

“A lot of us play instruments. Time’s got his ocarina. Sky has a harp. Hyrule’s got his flute...”

“Oh actually!” Wind pipped up. “I’ve been learning to play a new instrument. You know what an accordion is right?”

Rhythm nodded. 

“Last time we were in Wild’s Hyrule a friend of his gave me one. Ever since, Wild has been teaching me.”

Wind paused for a second, before leaning in closer to Rhythm and lowering his voice.

“I’ll be honest...he’s not a very good teacher...”

Rhythm cocked his head slightly at the statement. 

“First lesson he gave me he wanted to teach me a basic song. He sat me down and said: “Now listen to this”, all confident in himself. I swear. It sounded like someone was torturing a bokoblin at parts.”

“Heheh”

Wind immediately paused to stare at the unexpected sight before him. 

Rhythm was giggling to himself. 

It was soft and still had hints of nervousness but nonetheless, he was _smiling._

Wind couldn’t help but notice the dimples on his cheeks and a missing tooth that left a gap in his smile. 

His heart fluttered at the sight. The newest hero was finally showing signs of coming out of his shell. 

Wind couldn’t help but giggle back, just out of the pure happiness of the moment. 

“That was funny huh?”

Rhy brought his giggles to a stop and smiled at Wind, giving him a single nod. 

“Well I have plenty more stories of Wild bein-“

Wind was cut off when sudden movement caught the side of his eye, Rhythm seemed to notice too. 

“FISH!” Wind yelled as the rod shook up and down violently. 

“Quick! Rhythm grab it!”

Rhythm looked at him, startled and concerned but Wind was adamant on letting the younger hero make the catch. 

“Go on! Grab the rod and reel it in!”

Though still looking panicked, Rhythm did as Wind instructed, and quickly stumbled forward, grabbing hold of the fishing rod and beginning to fight the fish. 

“That’s it! You’ve got it!” Wind encouraged, running up next to him and helping the boy. 

“Keep the rod up high, don’t let the line get too slack!” He spoke, though in an excited tone. 

Though he was only a child, Wind couldn’t help but be impressed by Rhythm’s strength. By the bend on the rod, it seemed he was fighting a fair sized fish, yet he continued to reel and kept the rod pointed high, seemingly not struggling too much with the fish. 

It took only a minute or so of reeling for Wind to see a glint of silver scales on the water’s surface. 

“Nearly got him Rhythm!” He cried, almost bouncing in place with excitement. “Nearly there!”

With one particularly large heave and a grunt from Rhy, the fish was hauled up on to the shoreline, flopping around. It was an impressive size too. 

Wind let out a celebratory cheer, pumping his fists in the air. 

“You did it Rhythm!”

Rhy was properly laughing now. A red blush coating his face as Wind ruffled his hair. 

“A whopper! And it’s your first fish too! I’m so proud of you!”

Wind was sure he must’ve misheard it, or perhaps it was his mind playing tricks on him, but he could’ve sworn he heard a small “Thanks.” being thrown his way. 

“Come on” Wind smiled, patting the youngest’s shoulder. 

“Wild will be very pleased...”

“Ok. I could’ve sworn we came this way...”

They were lost. 

Wind wasn’t sure how on earth they’d managed to lose track of where they were, considering they were ten minutes away from the camp, yet it seemed the dense forest had muddled up his sense of direction. 

He was trying his hardest to remain hopeful and keep his positive demeanor but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of unease. 

It was still somewhat dark in the early morning and the trees cast disorienting shadows through the eerily quiet forest. 

It was just the two of them. Alone. 

Wind had heard Hyrule’s many stories of the monsters of his land. They were vicious creatures with a thirst for blood that attacked relentlessly in packs. 

What if they were ambushed?

He knew he could fight, but could Rhythm?

It of course didn’t help that they were dangling a dead fish behind them, almost as if they themselves had become the bait now...

Wind shook his head. 

No. They were going to be ok. Camp wasn’t far.

Rhythm himself wasn’t feeling particularly good either. 

It was times like now, when he was venturing through the dark, that he was so used to a gentle glow and a reassuring voice next to him. 

It was now that Wind was starting to feel like a stranger again and he became all the more aware he was in a completely foreign place, all by himself...

He kept blinking back tears but sooner or later they threatened to spill. 

He wanted his fairy. He needed her...

“We must be getting closer by now..” Wind mumbled. 

“You ok back there?” He asked, looking back at Rhy. 

The younger hero didn’t respond but the little lip quiver he tried to hide made Wind’s heart break. 

He was about to offer some words of comfort to the boy, who’s usual nervous demeanor had returned once more, until he heard something in the woods behind him. 

Something running and heading their way. 

Whipping round Wind’s heart nearly stopped as he expected to see a monster lunging toward him in the darkness. But instead-

“Wolfie!” 

Wind could’ve cheered with relief as the panting canine came into view. 

Yet immediately behind him he heard a sword being unsheathed. 

Quickly turning back around again, Rhythm was standing there in a battle position, blade directly pointed at the wolf. 

“No no no!” Wind cried. “It’s ok Rhythm! Wolfie is our friend!”

Rhythm lowered his sword but continued to keep a tight grip on the weapon as Wind beckoned the wolf forward, the animal itself looking quite startled at Rhythm’s quick defense response. 

“Come here boy!” Chirped Wind, ruffling and scratching the wolf’s fur. 

“You found us didn’t you you clever boy? You’re such a good boy! Yes you are!” Wind cooed in a baby voice, causing Wolfie to bark in response. 

Rhythm watched on, still quite startled by the animal’s sudden appearance and in general quite confused. 

“Oh” Wind spoke when he noticed the boy’s look of confusion. “Rhythm. This is Wolfie.”

The canine let out a croon, looking up at Rhythm, who shot him a suspicious look. 

“He’s kind’ve like our weird guardian angel...” Wind explained. “He likes to pop up at random moments. No one really knows where he comes from. Perhaps he’s some sort of divine gift...”

Wolfie let out a strange snort at that. 

“Anyway. I’m guessing he’ll be able to get us back to camp. He’s good at finding people when they’re lost. Let’s go!”

Rhythm still was highly skeptical. He wasn’t sure he trusted following a random friendly wolf. But that being said, the beast seemed to know where it was going...

Sure enough only two minutes later the terrain seemed to get more familiar and soon the camp was in few. 

“There they are!”

Time’s voice echoed and several heads turned their way. 

“You’re lucky they’re ok” Time snapped at Wild who was still sitting by the cooking pot and pouting. “You know exactly how dangerous this Hyrule can be and you let the two youngest out by themselves!”

“And they’re _fine_ aren’t they?!” Wild retorted angrily. 

Time was about to yell at him again until a shrill cry filled the air. 

“LINK!”

Trill whizzed past everyone’s head, a tiny blue blur, and straight toward her boy. 

“Link! What on earth?!” She cried, zooming into his face and holding his cheek. “You had me worried sick! How could you run off like...”

Trill began to trail off as she saw the boy visibly battling against tears.

“Oh, baby...” she spoke, lowering her voice and speaking gently. “Are you alright?”

Rhythm lifted his hands to sign for the first time that morning. 

_”I missed you...”_

Trill leaned forward and gave him a little kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“I missed you too baby.”

“Wind you really shouldn’t have gone off...” Time spoke in a warning tone. 

“Hey!” Wind yelled defensively. “While you guys were all asleep Rhythm was catching you breakfast!” 

He grabbed the fishing rod off Rhy and displayed the fish, earning an impressed whistle off of Wild and a raised eyebrow from Time. 

“You caught that fish?” Trill asked. 

Rhythm smiled and nodded. 

“Wow. Well done!” Trill praised, nuzzling against Rhythm’s cheek. 

Rhy blushed bashfully at the complement. 

Upon seeing the fish and Rhythm looking happy, Time sighed. 

“I suppose I’ll let you guys off this time. But _don’t_ go off by yourselves again. Got it?”

“Yes sir” responded Wind, not wishing to fight with Time. Rhythm nodded shyly too. 

“Hey Rhy. Let’s see that fish” called Wild. 

The young hero quickly scurried over to the cooking pot and let Wild take a look. 

“Wow. This will give us a great feed!” He exclaimed. “It should go great with the mushrooms too!”

The already bashful Rhythm blushed even more knowing he had provided food for everyone. 

“Did you catch this all by yourself?” He asked. 

Rhythm lifted his hands. 

_”I did!”_

Trill was about to translate for him until Wild did something completely unexpected. 

_”That’s impressive!”_

For a moment both Rhythm and Trill were completely silent, still processing what they had just seen. 

“You..” Trill finally spoke. 

“You can sign?!”

Wild let out a laugh. 

_”A friend of mine back home helped teach me. Back during my adventure I used to get non-verbal too. I should have let you know earlier”_

Rhythm was still staring at the champion in absolute awe and it took a minute for him to respond. 

_”I’m glad you can understand me, Wild...”_

_”I’m glad too, Rhythm.”_

Both heroes smiled at each other. 

“Now how’s about we get this fish ready?” He said, returning to his speech again. “You must be hungry.”

Rhythm nodded. 

_”Starving.”_


	7. Beastly Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang runs into a group of monsters and Rhythm surprises everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important thing here:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING FOR INJURY, BLOOD AND NEEDLES
> 
> Nothing is very graphic (and it will probably continue to be like that in future) but juuust in case someone out there can’t stand any of em, go ahead and skip this chapter.

“Are we there yet?”

“Shut the fuck up Warriors.”

“Legend! There are _children present!”_

“Oh. Sorry. _Please_ shut the fuck up Warriors.”

Time facepalmed. 

After filling up their bellies with fish and gathering the supplies, the gang was finally ready to get going to the village. 

They’d been walking for about an hour now and the woods still showed no signs of ending. 

“Are you sure you know where you’re going Hyrule?” Asked Sky, slightly concerned. 

“Of course!” Hyrule insisted. “I live here! Of course I do!”

“That hasn’t stopped you getting lost before...” mumbled Four to which the older hero snapped round and glared at him. 

Once again trailing at the back of the group were Wind, Rhythm and Trill, the youngest hero seeming noticeably more chipper than yesterday. Though he still refused to get close to the group.

Every so often Rhythm would catch Wild looking back at him before signing _”You ok?”_. 

Though it was responded to with a simple nod and a slight blush, Rhythm truly did appreciate the gesture. It seemed the wild hero, the one whom Wind had said lived up to his namesake, was surprisingly soft when he needed to be. 

Wind seemed to also notice the silent exchanges between the two heroes after a while before nudging Rhythm’s shoulder. 

“Come on.” He suggested, taking the younger’s hand. “Why don’t we catch up with them?”

At first Rhythm didn’t seem to fully process what was happening before Wind began lightly tugging him in the direction of the group. But once again he was met with Rhythm coming to a dead halt behind him. 

“Wind...” Trill spoke softly. “He’s still not ready yet...”

“Oh.”

In truth Wind shouldn’t have been surprised. It was only his second day of knowing the gang after all. Rhy couldn’t be expected to trust them yet. But Wind himself yearned to be back talking with his friends on journeys. 

_”You can go if you want...”_ Rhythm signed and Wind quickly stammered. 

“N-no it’s ok! We’ll stay back here.”

As much as he desperately wanted the company of the other Links, the thought of leaving Rhy to trail the group alone was something his brotherly instincts couldn’t bare. 

Yet he regretted even trying to get Rhythm to join with the group in the first place now, as the youngest looked noticeably more downtrodden. Probably feeling guilty that he was keeping him from talking to his friends. 

Wind frowned and gingerly put a hand on Rhythm’s shoulder. 

“Hey...I’m sorry.”

Rhythm looked up at him with curious yet sad eyes. 

“I shouldn’t try and force you to get to know the group. You need to in your own time...” Wind explained. 

Rhythm was about to sign something until a sudden “shhh!” was heard up front and the group came to an abrupt stand-still. 

“What is it old man?” Legend hissed as he was stopped from walking any further by Time’s outstretched arm. 

Time said nothing in response but rather turned to the group with a finger over his lip, a suspicious gaze darting from left to right. 

Soon enough everyone else started to hear it too. 

A shuffling noise and the sound of leaves being shaken. 

Something was moving around them. Something close. 

“Get in battle formation everyone...” Time spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Immediately everyone got themselves in a circle. 

“Get behind us Rhythm!” Wind urged, anxiety in his voice. 

He knew the little hero didn’t want to be close to the group yet but now he had no choice as Wind quickly shoved him into the middle of the circle with a wall of Links protecting him. 

“What’s going on?!” Hissed Trill only for her to be silenced by Time as the leader drew his sword, the others all doing the same. 

Time’s own suspicions were confirmed as a low growl filled the air and figures started to emerge from the dense trees, coming into view. 

“Monsters dead ahead!” Time yelled and all eyes locked forward. 

A snarl filled the air as a group of moblins ran forward from the shadows. 

Time lunged at the first one, parrying it’s sword slash with a violent clang to his shield as the group began to disperse from the circle formation, each person focusing on a specific enemy. 

“Stay behind me!” Wind yelled back at Rhythm, trying to keep him away from the action, his main goal to protect the new youngest hero. 

Wind was expecting Rhythm to be terrified now. Between the sudden monster ambush and the chaos of the battle, it seemed to be the kind’ve thing that would’ve had Rhy shaking in his boots. 

Yet looking back at his friend, Wind was surprised. Rhythm was certainly tense. His knuckles were white as he gripped on to the hilt of his sword. Yet there was a strange yet all too familiar look of determination plastered on his face. 

“Look out!”

Trill’s voice was sharp and fearful as Wind’s attention was immediately snatched from Rhythm to directly in front of him as a moblin was charging right towards him. 

Wind let out a screech and barely had time to pull out his shield as the beast was right on top of him ready to strike. 

His eyes were squeezed shut as he was ready to feel the impact of the large moblin slamming against him, yet instead, something quite the opposite happened. 

Wind’s eyes snapped open as he heard a gurgled cry of pain and was quick to look out from behind the shield. 

Rhythm stood in front of him. His purple hilted sword imbedded deep into the abdomen of the moblin who was practically directly on top of them. It’s body falling limp as Rhythm grunted and pushed it away. 

Wind was speechless. 

The monster must have only been seconds away as Rhythm was able to jump in front of him and strike it down. 

Turning around, Rhythm was in an odd battle stance now. His feet spread apart and he seemed to be bouncing almost. Spreading his weight from leg to leg. 

It was almost like dancing. 

That look of determination in his eyes was even more prevalent than before now and Wind couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly at it. 

Rhythm knew what he was doing. He’d done this before. 

The youngest hero locked eyes with another moblin that seemed to be giving the Hero of The Four Sword some trouble behind them. The smallest group member battling the beast by himself and struggling. 

Before Wind even had time to fully notice Four was behind him, Rhythm dashed in his direction. 

Wind could only stand there in awe as he watched Rhythm charge and take a running dive under the moblin’s legs, neither the monster or Four having time to react as Rhythm popped out the other side and slashed the monster’s back as it screeched and collapsed forward. 

Four didn’t even have time to breathe out a surprised thank you before Rhy had already turned his focus to the next monster.

“I told you guys he could fight...” Trill hummed next to Wind who was still watching the whole affair in shock. 

There was something very different about the way Rhythm fought. 

He seemed to be less about brute force and more about agility. 

Wind had never seen someone fight with such odd grace as the youngest now was. 

On the other side of the battlefield Sky was fighting what appeared to be the last living moblin of the bunch, this one noticeably bigger than the others who’d been slain. 

The groups attention was now focusing on the two who were having a one on one sword battle. 

Sky was a skilled swordsman, the group all knew this. But the beast of a moblin in front of him was making it hard to land hits. He’d drawn some blood but nothing near enough to mortally wound the monster. 

Everyone was drawing in, ready to strike the minute Sky were to possibly slip up or call for help, yet there was almost a collective heart attack among the Links as they saw Rhythm rushing toward the beast. 

He lunged to the side and managed to get a decent slash at the monster’s ribs quickly dipping away and readying himself to come in and strike again. 

But rather than distracting the monster he seemed to agitate it more as it turned with furious eyes toward the small hero and slashed his blade at him, the tip of his sword just reaching Rhythm’s arm as the boy let out a cry. 

“Rhythm!”

Too many voices at once screamed his name as the youngest hero fell to his knees, clutching his arm. 

The moblin could’ve easily struck him down then and there but his anger at Rhythm proved to be the perfect distraction from Sky who quickly shoved his sword into the creature’s chest, making sure he saw the life fade from it’s eyes before he pulled it out again. 

With the last moblin dead, all attention turned to the youngest hero who was now on the ground, teeth gritted and clearly battling tears. 

Trill was already right by his side, fluttering around and frantically asking if he was ok. 

Wind wasn’t far behind quickly rushing to his side to kneel down by him. 

Nobody else was sure about approaching the small shaking form. Everyone looking at each other helplessly. Though they all wanted to help the poor boy, they weren’t too sure of getting in his personal space. 

It wasn’t until it became apparent that he really wasn’t ok that Sky approached him, kneeling down next to Wind. 

“Hey...”

His voice was gentle and soft as he approached Rhythm, the youngest now pulling away from him with frightened eyes. 

“Hey, it’s ok...” Sky assured. “I just want to see what your wound looks like.”

Rhythm continued to lean away from Sky with a wary look in his eyes until Trill spoke. 

“Link. It’s ok. Let him see it...”

Gingerly, Rhythm lifted his hand away from where it was covering the wound. The crimson blood blending in with his red sleeves. 

Sky let out an empathetic hiss and bit his lip upon seeing the gash. 

It wasn’t bleeding too badly or deep enough to cause major concern, but it had certainly left his arm in quite a mess and he could only imagine the poor child was in considerable pain. 

“You’re ok..” Sky spoke softly. “It’s nothing Hyrule can’t fix...”

The brown haired hero perked his head up at the mention of his name. He’d already been rummaging around for healing potions as Sky beckoned him over. 

Taking a look at the wound Hyrule grimaced. He looked from the potion bottle and back to the wound again before seemingly making a decision. 

“I don’t think healing potion alone will clear that up.” He spoke with nervousness. “I think it’ll need a few stitches...”

Hearing that proved too much for the youngest hero who was still trying to stay strong as he let out a sharp exhale and the tears began to spill from his eyes. 

Sky was first to reach him and almost instinctually wrapped the sailcloth around him pulling him in to a gentle hug as he took care to avoid his arm. 

At first Rhythm tried to pull away but between the reassuring words from both Sky, Wind and Trill he found himself relaxing into the hero’s hold. 

Sky was a very soft hugger. Rhythm was used to big body enveloping hugs that squeezed him tight, but something about the subtlety of Sky’s touch was enough to calm him down considerably. 

“Shhh. You’re ok. You’re ok little song bird...” Sky half whispered. “I’ve got you.”

“Yeah it’s not too bad Rhy.” Wind spoke, trying desperately to reassure Rhythm. “I’ve gotten stitches from Hyrule before it doesn’t hurt too much.”

“I’m right here for you baby.” Trill soothed, already sitting on his shoulder. “It’s going to be ok. Remember your breathing Link.”

It wasn’t long til Hyrule returned with everything he needed to stitch up the wound. But he wouldn’t start until Rhythm said he could. 

“Look away song bird” Sky whispered. “I’ll help you through it.”

Gingerly Rhythm nodded and closed his eyes tight, burying his head into Sky’s chest as the older Link stroked his soft hair. 

After cleaning up the wound under the watchful eyes of Trill, Hyrule readied the needle and thread. 

“You’re gonna feel a slight pinch” Sky warned and he felt the boy’s body going tense. 

He flinched and let out high pitched groan as the needle broke through his already damaged skin, burying himself further into Sky’s comforting hold. 

“It’s ok. You’re doing fantastic” Sky spoke. His voice was calm and soothing. Rhythm couldn’t help but feel his tension begin to slip away. 

The next few times the needle pinched him it wasn’t as bad. Though his wound was still sore and stinging, he felt safe in Sky’s embrace. 

“All done” announced Hyrule and Rhythm lifted his tear filled face around to see the stitched up wound. 

Hyrule lifted his arm up and planted a kiss next to the stitched up injury, leaving a funny yet familiar tingling feeling on Rhythm’s skin, before handing him a bottle of healing potion and asking him to drink while he bandaged up the gash. 

“Do you want me to let go of you now?” Asked Sky, who could sense the youngest hero was calm enough now to be freed from the hug. 

To his surprise, Rhythm paused to ponder for a moment. He was sure the little hero wouldn’t have enjoyed such personal contact. Eventually Rhythm nodded and Sky gave him some space to himself as he backed off.

Rubbing the dried tears away from his face, Rhythm looked over at Wind who noticed his gaze and smiled at him. 

“You did really well buddy” he spoke, prompting Rhythm’s face to redden. 

“This shouldn’t take too long to heal now.” Hyrule said as he finished with his bandaging. 

Rhythm nodded and Wind got up and helped him to his feet. 

It wasn’t until then Rhythm made eye contact with the rest of the group and noticed they were all staring at him. 

Rhythm retracted a small bit, his blush deepening as he averted his eyes. 

Were they mad at him for getting injured? Were they disappointed in his fighting skills?

He didn’t wish to look back up at them until Time spoke, his voice softer than usual. 

“Are you ok? Would you like me to carry you til we reach the village?”

Rhythm was caught off guard by the question but was quick enough to shake his head. 

Time nodded. 

“If you feel woozy or just too tired, please tell us”

“We will” assured Trill who was still on his shoulder. 

Wind gave him a gentle reassuring pat on the shoulder. 

“C’mon bud. Not long now.”

It took them another fifteen minutes before they reached the village. 

Their first priority of course being to find an inn. 

They were in desperate need of a place to relax after both the long walk and the battle. 

After renting separate rooms they were all left to their own devices until it was time for dinner. 

About ten minutes after settling in, Rhythm heard a knock on his door. 

“Can I come in?”

“Come in” Trill answered for him. 

Sky opened the door and his eyes met Rhythm who was tucked up in bed. 

“O-oh I’m sorry!” He stammered. “Were you trying to sleep?”

“He just wanted to rest his head a little” explained Trill. “You can stay.”

Sky nodded and made his way to Rhythm’s bed, sitting toward the end of it as Rhy lifted himself up to sit next to him. 

“How’s your arm?” Sky asked. 

Rhy offered it to him and Sky took a peek underneath the bandage at his stitched up gash. 

“Looks way better already!” Sky marveled. “Hyrule really worked his magic on you.”

Rhythm smiled as Trill perched herself on his shoulder again and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

Sky let go of his arm and shifted his position on the bed. 

“I didn’t see much myself, but I was told you did incredible out on the battlefield today. Four and Wind won’t stop gushing about you.”

Rhythm let out a bashful giggle as Trill confirmed Sky’s statement. 

“Amazing as ever.” Trill complimented. “After all this time my little hero hasn’t lost his touch.”

_”I’m not that amazing..”_ he signed but Trill didn’t even translate before scolding him. 

“Hush! You’re incredible!”

Rhythm’s face was bright red. 

“You’re very agile from what I saw.” spoke Sky. “Very nimble. It’s not the kind’ve fighting style we’d be accustomed to seeing.”

“But that’s not a bad thing!” He assured before giving Rhythm the wrong idea. “It’s nice to have someone with a different set of skills on the team.”

Sky paused for a moment and looked off to the side before speaking again. 

“Listen Rhythm, I know this is all happening so fast and you barely know me, or anyone in the group yet. But I’m very intrigued by your battle style and if you want, when your arm heals up, I could help teach you some fighting techniques. Of course you can say no but-“

Rhythm brought up his hands to sign. 

_”I’d like that.”_

Sky blinked, rather taken aback by the younger hero’s enthusiasm, but he grinned nonetheless. 

“Well then. In a few weeks maybe? We’ll do some training together.”

Rhythm smiled and nodded as Sky got up from the bed. 

“Oh and by the way...” Sky spoke just as he was about to leave. 

“I don’t think I’ve even properly introduced myself yet. I’m Sky and if you ever need anything, anything at all, I’m here for you, song bird...”

With that he left and Rhythm was left smiling to himself. 

“He seems nice doesn’t he Link?” spoke Trill. 

“Yeah...” Rhythm replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys. 
> 
> Unfortunately I have made the decision to put Hero of Rhythm on a hiatus for the time being. 
> 
> It pains me so much to do this, because I know a lot of you really enjoy this fic. However, there are multiple reasons as to why I’m doing this.
> 
> Firstly, in general, I have been struggling to write. Unfortunately due to covid I’ve had a major depressive slump and it’s been very tough to get the creative juices flowing. I simply don’t think I’m in the right frame of mind to undertake a multi chapter story like this for the time being. 
> 
> Secondly, there’s a lot of future planning I must do with this fic. Not to mention, since I started this fic, Octavo’s Ode came out and just today we got the DLC announcement. I don’t feel comfortable continuing the story yet before I get to see this DLC and finish Octavo’s Ode, because they could be an important impact. 
> 
> Last of all, I just feel a general burnout for this fic. I’ve grown very attached to Rhy but he is a difficult character to write (as I’m much better with dialogue). I want to eventually return to this fic with a fresh mind and the enthusiasm I once had for it, and I’m hoping that one day I’ll be able to do that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and supported me thus far. It means the world and I cherish y’all. For now I shall be working on the Vai series and on my oneshots.
> 
> This isn’t goodbye. At least I hope not.

**Author's Note:**

> Rhythm’s reference sheet:  
> https://galactic-fiiire.tumblr.com/post/189356993252/ive-been-waiting-for-my-tumblr-to-get-fixed


End file.
